


Where You Go, I Go

by WrenAndPoppy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Open Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, Qunari Don't Care About Incest, Sam Is A Mage, Sibling Incest, brief mentions of Dean/Leliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenAndPoppy/pseuds/WrenAndPoppy
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have made their way to Skyhold to help the Inquisition in whatever way they can, and that’s where they meet Iron Bull.Sam/Dean relationship plus Iron Bull on the side, with implied polyamorous!bisexual!brothers.





	

Skyhold was the biggest castle that Dean had ever set foot in.  He shuddered as he craned his head back, staring up at the towering stone walls.  Standing in their shadow, he couldn’t help feeling trapped.  He was used to having escape routes and exit strategies in the back of his mind at all times.

Templars were everywhere, and Dean wasn’t about to lose his brother to a Circle.  

Sam didn’t seem to share his discomfort.  He relaxed against the stone wall of the castle, gazing across the green yard to watch the Inquisition’s warriors train.  A big Qunari was leading them in sword drills, swinging a wooden pole while hapless recruits tried to block it.Sometimes, the Qunari’s big horned head would lift, his gaze settling unmistakably on Sam.  The smirk on his face made Dean’s jaw twitch.

“You’ve got an admirer,” Dean grunted.

Sam’s eyes trailed in a slow drag down the massive warrior’s body.  Even from across the courtyard, every muscle on the Qunari’s chest and arms was crisply defined as he swung his wooden practice sword, pummeling the recruits.  Sam sucked his lip between his teeth.  

“I _am_ an admirer.”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“Come on, Dean, do you even _see_ him?”  Sam whistled.  “He looks like he could pick me up.  With one arm.”

Dean leaned close to Sam and hissed through his teeth.  “You think Ferelden is bad about mages?  Have you forgotten what the Qunari do to them?”

“Relax, it’s not like he’s _with_ the Qunari.”  Sam rolled his eyes towards his brother.  “Do you see him grabbing any of the other mages around here and trussing them up in chains?”

Dean huffed, but he didn’t have a retort.

Sam’s eyebrows jumped.  “Besides, maybe I _want_ him to truss me up in chains, hm?”

“Don’t joke about that!”

“I’m just saying.  We’re safe here.  I don’t have to hide.”  Sam shrugged.  “Maybe it’s time we enjoy that a little, hm?  It’s been a while since either of us picked up a date.”

“Andraste’s ass, Sam, pick up all the dates you want, just not the ones that might  _kill_ you.”

“Oh please, I saw you making eyes at the spymaster yesterday.  You know she’ll carve you up and eat you, right?”

Dean finally cracked a smile.  He elbowed his brother sharply in the side.  “Maybe I  _want_ her to carve me up and eat me.”

“See?  You’re just as gross as I am.”  Sam elbowed his brother back.  “Go flirt with her some time.  Watching her destroy you sounds hot.”

Dean’s brief smile faded.  He turned his gaze away from Sam, towards the high castle walls, and then down towards the throngs of people carrying out Inquisition business.

“You really hate it here, huh?” Sam said with a rueful smile.

Dean’s scowl returned.  “Could use a little cheer is all I’m saying.  Some bright banners, maybe some Orlesian carpeting.  Make the place cozy.”

“I mean all the people.  Especially the ex-Templars.  You hate being in a crowd like this.”

“Once a Templar…” Dean began bitterly.

“No one’s gonna whisk me off to a Circle, Dean.  It’s okay.”  Sam nudged his brother.  “So quit scowling, we’re safe here.”

“… Fine, you’re right, the crowds put my teeth on edge.  But the damn world’s not gonna save itself, so don’t worry about me, yeah?  I’m glad we’re here.”

“Saving the world is all well and good, but it’s not why you’re here.”

“You know me, Sammy.  Where you go, I go.”

Sam smiled.  He leaned towards his brother, but Dean pulled back with an alarmed twitch.

“Sam, someone could see!”

“So?” Sam murmured.  His smile was bright, his eyes just hazy enough that Dean had to bite his lip.  He swallowed.

“ _So,_ people here know we’re brothers!”

Sam sighed, his eagerness fading.  He turned away from Dean and took a step away from the stone wall.

“I’m going to the kitchens.”

Dean turned to follow him.  “I’ll come with.”

“Oh no no no.”  Sam pointed at Dean as he backed away.  “You stay right there.  You need to get used to letting me out of your sight.  I’ll meet you back at the room tonight if we don’t bump into each other before then.”

Dean huffed and crossed his arms, but he stayed put.  Sam smiled, blew him a kiss, and turned on his heel.  Dean scowled at his brother’s retreating back, his eyes following the shift of Sam’s hips.  His hands were used to grabbing those hips, holding Sam close.  One more secret he had to protect.

For a moment, he pictured the big, calloused hands of the Qunari warrior grabbing Sam’s hips, and flinched.

Dean didn’t have a problem with someone else putting their hands on his brother.  Sam was an adult who could do what he wanted with his body.  But there were too many bad stories about the Qunari, and Dean wasn’t about to take any chances with his brother’s safety.  That had always been rule number one, since they were kids.   _Look after Sammy._

“I saw the way you were looking at me.”

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized the Qunari was standing next to him, leaning one massive arm against the stone wall.  He had to crane his head back to glare up at the huge horned man.  How did that big bastard move so quietly?

Dean snorted.  “You read into it the wrong way.”

“Oh no, I don’t think I did.”  The Qunari held his gaze.  “You don’t like the attention I’m getting from your brother.”

“And who said I had a brother?”

“Psh.  You and that mage are either blood relatives or you’ve been traveling together so long it doesn’t matter.  Either way, you’re brothers.”

Dean looked the man over.  He was easily twice Dean’s weight, nothing but muscle from his boots to his horned head.  His bare chest was crossed with scars, and he held himself with the relaxed confidence of someone who could break a man’s spine.

“ … So are we gonna have a problem?” Dean grunted.

The Qunari laughed, loud and bold.  “I don’t have a problem if you don’t!”

“That depends on your intentions with my brother.”

“And who said my intentions were with your brother?”

Dean’s heart skipped and the scowl faded from his face for a moment.  The Qunari was giving him a crooked smile.  For the first time, the man’s exposed, powerful chest said something other than “threat” to Dean.

“The Iron Bull, by the way,” the Qunari rumbled, extending a massive hand.  “Your name?”

When Dean returned the handshake, the Qunari’s hand swallowed his own.  “Dean Winchester.  You’re _not_ interested in my brother?”

“Oh no, I’m definitely interested in him,” Iron Bull chuckled.  “I’m just _also_ interested in you.”

Dean’s grin was dirty.  “So you’re a kinky bastard who wants a pair of brothers in his bed.  Got it.”

“Hey, I never said I was a complicated man.”  The Iron Bull withdrew his hand, giving Dean a strange look.  “Not that I wouldn’t settle for one of you, but something tells me that you go where your brother goes.”

The smile melted off Dean’s face, and heat rose to his cheeks.  Before he could say a word, the Iron Bull threw him a mock salute.

“I’ve got recruits to beat into shape.  You come see me if you feel like training, Dean Winchester.  On field or off field.”

He turned and strode away, leaving Dean red-faced and speechless.  The flex of Iron Bull’s bare back hypnotized him as the man strode away.  Dean tore his gaze away and shook his head to clear it.

… Did that Qunari _know_ about him and Sam?  He’d heard the “banging two brothers at once” joke more times than he could count, but when Iron Bull said it, it hadn’t sounded like a joke.

—-

In the evening, Skyhold darkened before the sky did, the long shadows of the walls swallowing up the grounds inside.  Dean wandered through the twisting, torch-lit corridors of the keep towards the quarters that he and Sam shared.  He hoped Sam was proud of him; he’d given his brother space today.  

It had given him time to ponder the thought of Iron Bull’s hands on Sam’s body, or on his own body.

As Dean passed through a storage room, a familiar noise, soft and needy, made him freeze.  He knew that noise.  That was the noise Sam made when he was about to get something he wanted in bed.  Dean backtracked and peered around a tall stack of wooden crates.

In the shadows, Iron Bull was pressed against the wall, and Sam’s body was pressed against his.  Dean’s heart skipped.  His big, tall, powerful brother was standing on his _toes_ to reach Iron Bull’s lips, groaning into the kiss.  His hands were splayed over the Qunari’s hips, and one massive hand was tangled in his hair, gently cradling his head as they embraced.

Iron Bull’s gaze flicked up, fixating on Dean.  He didn’t stop kissing Sam, but Dean could tell the man was waiting.  With a smile, Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the crates, watching.  

Dean had a feeling that Sam was going to bring this Qunari back to their room tonight.  He planned to follow.  Where Sam went, he went.


End file.
